prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Le Soleil et la Lune Pretty Cure
is a new Pretty Cure fanseries worked by OmegaPri. The series' themes are the Sun, the Moon, Innocence and Personas (Identities). Plot "I can still remember the colorful, blinking lights, as well as many people rushing to the ground, splattered with blood. It was as if this street was a canvas, and my sister's fluid was paint. Her almost lifeless body was only a detail. Arisu's friends became pale; you can tell how scared they are. How would they tell their parents? But that's not important. On the other hand, how are my parents going to react? I had no intention to calm them down, as I was also too terrify to even move. My heart felt like it stopped beating, or at least half of it. Is that possible? Arisu would know. Although people thought she was only beautiful, she was far from stupidity. Needless to say, it was like my whole world came crashing down. My best friend was the only good thing happening, and now she was taken away from me. Arisu promised she'll stay with me and protect me, but how will she reach me when she's with God? Will she forget her twin? Will she forget everything we've been through? Did she ever find the cure to her pain, or did it stay with her forever? Her smile wasn't as bright as the Sun, as it was much more pleasing; Her smile was like the Moon. Whenever I see the satellite, I think about her. Though, it seems like the Moon is... dulling? Maybe it's time to get me some glasses." Kurisu, before knowing about the cause of light's dimming. "I've been informed by Lumière, my fateful partner, that the cause of such a change in light was because of this guy name Shad. The little fairy of light said that this villain wants to consume enough darkness to create a possible end to planet Earth. However, the Moon Kingdom and Sunnyside are also at stake. In order to avoid the possible dark end, I need to find several the Moonstones and Sun Tokens, which have been scattered across here in Yokohama. Once I do, I'll be able to protect the innocent, and even if they aren't so innocent but still have nothing to do with Shad and his gang, I'll save them too. I mean, it is my duty as a Pretty Cure. I won't let them take away the light that's in everybody's life. Hopefully, I won't fail, but if I do, I may get to see Arisu again. It's not that bad of an ending. However, I'm not letting anything get into my way. Mutou Kurisu is about to start her hunt for the necessary items. Tell me if you have anymore information!" Characters Pretty Cure * Kurisu is a 16 year old girl's who's occupation is art and writing. She spends her time trying to draw and write her own Manga, however due to low self-esteem, Kurisu barely put enough effort in the Japanese comic book to be a success like she wanted. She had a twin named Arisu, who sadly died a few years ago, and she's still trying to proceed life without her best friend, but she usually have nightmares of how she could've saved her sister. Kurisu's pretty cure alter egos are , the Cure of the Sun and divine justice, as well as the Cure of the Earth's natural Satellite and (day)dreaming, . Fairies * Lumiere is the fairy of light and represents the Sun. Villians * Shad is the leader of the conception to destroy Earth and all of it's light resources, this including the Sun, the Moon, and the billions of stars. His background is unknown, but he is said to once be affiliated with the Moon Kingdom. * A fairy who originally the partner of Cure Lune, but when they disappeared, she discarded her powers of the Moon and allowed darkness to consume her. * Amour is the creator of the dark creatures called Paku. She is constantly teased to be Shad's lover because of their unknown history that Amore says to be long. * Jaaku was recruited due to his high level of combat, however he has yet to show it. He is usually seen where Paku are summoned. * Paku are creatures who consume light. They are monsters for the first half of the series. Minor Characters Items Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Le Soleil et la Lune Pretty Cure